Who Cut The Cheese?
by Shiloh T
Summary: [COMPLETE] The line was silent. "...in case you're being stupid and your ears aren't functioning properly, with it being two in the morning and all, I'd just like to say congratulations, you're going to be a father."
1. Those Serious Midnight Conversations

**_Who Cut The Cheese?_**

 _~Welcome to my new story. I'll hope you'll stay a while~_

* * *

 **-One-**

* * *

...

She stared warily towards the star kissed skies. The night cloaked the city in its relaxing embrace, allowing the moon to penetrate the darkness. The stars blinked back silently at her, as if partaking in the secret that had still not fully sunk in.

Frankly, she didn't know what to do.

Inhaling the sweet scent of the night air, she shivered slightly as she wrapped her arms around her jacket-barren self. Her silk pyjama bottoms glistened in the moonlight, the various bunnies smiling up towards her.

She laughed.

Quickly dialing the familiar number, she awaited for his sleepy greeting. As soon as she could hear the breathing on the other end, she simply spoke, "I'm cold."

She was never one for _hello_ , never one for a _hey_ , or a _'sup._ It just didn't seem like her, she preferred getting to the point. Why waste time with all the familiarities, if people already knew each other?

"If you're cold, wear a sweater."

His response was dull, tense—of course, he was never one to yell at her for her random comments, yet she could sense his annoyance at being awoken at two in the morning. She couldn't blame him. He was lazy, and sleep was his best friend.

Shivering once again, she pulled her knees into her chest. The bench was cold beneath her, as another winter wind blew through her red hair.

"I can't right now," staring up towards the stars, she could just picture him slowly arising from his sleeping position as he groggily rubbed his eyes, erasing any traces of sleep. "I'd like a sweater very much, but I'm at the park right now, in my pyjamas—with no jacket, or closet in sight."

"Babe, you're crazy. It's winter…"

"Yes, I know."

The streets were silent, empty. All she could feel were her breaths coming in and out of her body. They created small clouds that seemed to disappear within seconds. If only problems were like that…

"Well, at first I was in my room, happily reading another novel. Buttercup had told me to go to bed, but tonight felt like a reading night. Then, I got bored and couldn't sleep, so I decided to go to the park. Only, it was one-thirty at the time, and the professor probably wouldn't approve, so I snuck out my window… and I stupidly forgot to bring a sweater."

She forced a laugh.

"So, you're at the park in, what I'm assuming is, your pig pyjamas…"

"No, no. Bunnies."

"…in the dead of winter, without a jacket? Why the hell are you alone? Do you know what can happen to you this late at night?"

He sounded concerned. She didn't like it when he sounded concerned, it didn't seem like him. She laughed again, forcing a smile. His sentences seemed to trail off, his stuttering and exasperate comments growing with each second. Sometimes she liked it when he was flustered, it proved he was human and not some boy built on testosterone—and Chemical X.

That's why she cared for him, and that's why he had to know.

"Well, when a girl finds out she's pregnant, how is she supposed to react? I'm not into that whole conformity thing, so fainting, hiding in my room, or screaming weren't exactly on my list of choices…the park seemed like a good alternative…"

Silence consumed the line. She could still hear his breathing on the other end, yet she could only imagine his facial expression…his eyes…his lips…

"Look, I don't know if you're still half asleep—with all those energy drinks you take, I'm surprised you even _can_ sleep—but, in case you're being stupid and your ears aren't functioning properly I'd just like to say congratulations, you're going to be a father."

 **~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

 **Yo, please review if you liked it :)**

 **And don't forget to 'Follow' and 'Favorite' too.**

 **Peace,**

 **~Shiloh**


	2. The Birds, The Bees, The Stress Balls

_"Hey autocorrect, quit tampering with my curse words, you mother forklift." **~someecards**_

* * *

 **-Two-**

* * *

...

The summer Blossom Utonium really noticed Brick Jojo was one of the hottest ever recorded in Townsville. She and her sisters had been cleaning up different parts of the city after another fight with the boys when Brick had appeared out of nowhere. After a few cutting remarks back and forth between the two leaders, Brick had proceeded to call her babe _as per usual_ , to which Blossom had responded by sending him flying straight into a building, badly injuring his arm. It had taken almost three weeks for his powers to heal him.

Despite their mutual hatred, she had been the first to sign his cast.

Ever since that fateful day years ago, Brick and Blossom had been inseparable, planning their secret meetings to the last detail. Falling for each other had been inevitable.

They officially got together on her sixteenth birthday.

They were the perfect couple, the type of relationship people were secretly jealous of. Those two were always meant to be be together, they were counterparts after all.

Yet today, Brick was nowhere to be found, for the third day in a row.

"Did you finish that assignment Morrison gave us in English class?"

Shaking her head, Blossom took a bite out of her sandwich. Her taste buds revolted as she swallowed. She'd have to remind herself to make her own lunch next time. Taking a sip from her water bottle, Blossom eyed her sister—whose bemused expression had not left her face since the start of the day. Stealing a piece of the cookie that lay between them, Blossom happily smiled, "You might want to wipe that expression off your face, it'll give you wrinkles."

"I don't get it…" Bubbles finally spoke, as she stuffed the rest of the chocolate chip cookie in her mouth.

"Okay, the essay's not due until Friday—I can help you if you want," Blossom responded.

"No, it's not that…" Bubbles mumbled as she wiped the corners of her mouth.

"Fine, but that Shakespeare stuff was pretty hard, way too much metaphorical stuff that really wasn't necessary. I mean, the stories would have been less tragic if everyone said everything up front. I love you, no I hate you, oh you're going to be king, no I'm going to die. Took me a while to decipher half the stuff…"

"Shakespeare is easy to decipher…compared to what the heck is going on!"

"Okay what _is_ going on? You're acting like a delusional clown…"

"How do clowns act delusional? They already are! With their white faces… and their ten-times-bigger-than-their-feet shoes, and…hey! Don't distract me from my very important speech!"

"Okay, continue…but if it's another one of those dramatic stories about the Bananas over there," Blossom glanced towards the table that seem to be surrounded with thick clouds of perfume and yellow, "Then, you can forget about it. 'Cause frankly I think there are more important stories than about how Princess broke a nail while doing what rabbits do best with her best friend's current boyfriend."

"You heard about that too?! Wait, wait! You sneaky redhead, let me finish…"

"Bubbles, this conversation is getting nowhere," Blossom laughed, as she took another sip of water.

"Okay look, one second you and Brick are glued to each other's hips, and the next, he's nowhere to be found and you're not worrying? You haven't brought up the topic at all! You haven't even texted, or called, or even dragged me to check to see if he's sick in bed! You haven't even brought him his homework! You guys are best friends for crying out loud!"

Bubbles' loud statement had gotten her glances from the neighbouring tables…not like they didn't stare anyways. Ever since the start of freshman year, when Bubbles Utonium and her sisters had registered their high school years within the four walls of the aging high school, she had caused a commotion.

She was pretty. No, that would be the incorrect term; simply put, she was _gorgeous_. The most beautiful Utonium girl. Any single, straight, testosterone filled male had instantly wanted to date her. She had the body that every girl wanted: thin well proportioned frame that stayed the same regardless of what she ate, and a flawless complexion. Frankly, she had the body any boy wanted…specifically the body they wanted in bed.

Yet, even though she had the personality and physical appearance that could even out rank the school's reigning queen bee, Bubbles happily stayed close to her studious sister—and had never looked back since.

"I don't get what the issue is. You know Brick. He'll do anything to weasel out of whatever assignment he has due this week."

"But, Blossom, that's just it! You guys have been dating since your little hook up at our birthday party two years ago...and I still think that it took you guys way too long to realize how much chemistry you had between you two…please tell me you haven't broken up or anything! You're just giving Princess what she wants…"

Swallowing the remains of the cookie in her mouth, Blossom stared straight into the set of blue eyes that were silently analyzing her. She smiled, "Nope. Look, if it makes you feel any better, we'll go visit him later. Sheesh, you act more like his girlfriend…always wondering where he is twenty-four-seven. Man, I don't get why you don't date him."

Bubbles laughed, "Sure Brick _is_ cute, but completely not my type. I've done the whole brooding guy thing; artists are where it's at."

Blossom shook her head in disappointment. For the past few months, Bubbles had happily spent lots of time with the one and only Boomer. The guy was what Blossom could only describe as an amazing artist—maybe tortured deep inside—whose main wardrobe consisted of black shirts and jeans. Bubbles was known for her short relationships, Blossom could only imagine how long this one would last.

"So, why don't we find your boyfriend?" Blossom asked, as they both got up from their lunch table.

"My boyfriend is currently in his Global Politics class as we speak," Bubbles explained, as they pushed through the doors that lead into the hallways.

"Talk about stalking," Blossom teasingly said.

"Well, at least I talked to him today! Look, I still don't understand this whole issue…and don't change the subject. Look, I know you shouldn't be some creeper girlfriend who has to follow her boyfriend's every move, but seriously…"

Blossom's head was hurting. She needed Aspirin.

"Then, let's forget about boys for just this second and focus on some Blossom and Bubbles bonding, hm?" Blossom stopped her walking, and cocked her head to the side. Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Blossom," Bubbles crossed her arms over her chest. She tapped her foot against the floor, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, Bubs," covering both her eyes, Blossom ran into the girls bathroom, quickly checking to see if the stalls were vacant. She whirled around to look at her friend and placed the back of her hand onto her forehead, "I have six toes, a fatal disease and I think I'm getting bacne."

Bubbles rolled her eyes, "That isn't funny."

Blossom laughed then ran towards the sink to wash her hands. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her pink eyes stared back at her. They looked at her pleadingly. One down, three to go.

"That's what Brick said when I told him on Friday night. Then again it was two in the morning, so I can understand why he'd assume it was a joke. Actually, I laughed at the thought too…" Blossom smiled sadly, "it's kinda weird, though, to think there's a beating heart just beneath mine… well sorta. I suck at anatomy. It's no wonder Biology's my worst subject…either way…"

"Wait! What?" Bubbles jumped towards her sister, gripping tightly to Blossom's arm. Her eyes widened in shock, the questions so visible within her eyes. Her mouth was formed into a tight line, her nostrils flared.

"In less than four months I'm going to be fat. In eight months I'm going to have another mouth to feed, and boobs that are maybe around the same size as yours..."

"Blossom Virginia Uto—"

"Maybe you _do_ need help on that Shakespeare essay—I'm speaking English, Bubs. It's not that hard to understand," Blossom loosened her sister's grip. Smiling brightly, she patted Bubbles' cheek lightly, "I'm pregnant, doofus."

Bubbles took a step back, she didn't say a word. Blossom placed both her hands on her hips, "I was kidding about the toe, fatal disease and bacne bits. I'm not contagious."

Suddenly, Bubbles pounced onto Blossom, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "Are you serious?"

"About as serious as the dictionary," Blossom retorted, patting her sister's back, "Now, Bubbles, I know this is a shock…but uhmm…"

As if understanding the words that hadn't been spoken, Bubbles released her. She shook her head, turned around, took a step forward then reversed all her actions, "How…did…this…Brick…eh…"

The incoherent sentence made Blossom chuckle, "Well, when a boy and girl love each other…"

"Cut the birds and the bees talk! Oh my…Blossom! What are you going to do?" Bubbles pulled on one of her pigtails.

"I'm going to go to my locker, get my books, then go to Biology. We're dissecting rats today, so I think I'm going to go throw up whatever's in my stomach now, instead of embarrassing myself in front of everyone in class when I see the poor dead rat laying there."

Placing a hand on her forehead, Bubbles exhaled sharply, "I'm serious."

"I am too! I'm pregnant, not handicapped. I still have to go to school and do what I do every day," Blossom dried her hands then leaned against the wall.

"Are you an idiot? What about saving the day? Have you ever heard of a con—"

"Yes, I've heard of one, but…sometimes Bubbles, some things just don't have an explanation," Blossom sighed, then looked up at the ceiling. Someone had made a smiley face out of wet tissues that now clung solidly to the ceiling.

"What'd Brick say?" Bubbles picked up her books, tucking them underneath her arm. She looked silently at Blossom, noticing the sadness that seemed to radiate from her face. Even as Blossom forced a smile, Bubbles could see through the façade.

Seconds, minutes—it seemed to all pass by slowly before Blossom spoke once more, "You know that song, that lullaby that mothers sing to their babies… _hush little baby?_ "

Bubbles nodded, preferring to let her actions be a response.

"Well, you know the line… _don't say a word?_ "

Bubbles nodded once more, this time moving closer to her sister.

"Brick would make a good baby, he listens."

Blossom didn't need to explain it—it spoke for itself. At two in the morning, Brick had laughed. He had told her to stop kidding around. Then when Blossom had gone silent, he inhaled sharply.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" Bubbles questioned.

Blossom nodded, "I took five of those store bought tests, I know they're not always accurate, but…I'm positive. I skipped last month."

"So, I'm guessing... _he_ doesn't know?"

"Who? The Professor?"

"No, _the Mayor,_ " Bubbles retorted sarcastically, "Of course the Professor!"

"Nope, yesterday he was complaining to me about how his work is losing him sleep and getting him really stressful, so to tell him that he's going to be a grandfather in about eight months…probably won't help him out…

A silence seemed to blanket the two girls. The lunch bell rang. Responding to the sound of the bell that echoed through the building, they both exited the washroom, walking silently towards their lockers.

"You could always buy him some stress balls. The good kind. Not the cheap ones."

Blossom smiled, "That could work."

 **~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

 **Thank you all so much :) Whenever I get a notification about this story I always smile :) the support is truly appreciated and loved.**

 **~Shiloh**


	3. The Virgin In Virginia

**_My special skill:_ **_Mocking people in a voice they don't even have. I love doing that shit, I tell you._

* * *

 **-Three-**

* * *

…

"Professor, Buttercup, there's something I need to tell you both." Blossom paused. "I'm pregnant; and before you ask me to stop joking around, it's not April Fool's Day."

She placed both hands over her stomach and closed her eyes.

Silence.

She gulped.

"A 'congratulations' would be nice? Or even a 'what the hell?' from you, Buttercup. You know, I could settle for you just yelling my full name at me, Professor."

Silence consumed the room as her words lingered in the air. There was no response, no movement of feet. There were no sudden bursts of anger, surprise, shock, happiness, sadness, hysteria.

There was only silence.

Taking a deep breath, Blossom opened her eyes, "I bet you can't guess who the father is?" she tried with a weak chuckle.

Still, nothing… no screaming, or cursing or gasps. Just... _silence._

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Blossom sighed, playing with the ends of her ponytail. No matter how much she tried to tell Buttercup and the Professor, she just couldn't seem to get around to it. The Professor was always locking himself up in his lab, and Buttercup was always flying off somewhere.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she placed a hand on her stomach. She made a mental note to cut back on the junk food… Even though she mostly shed fat off while fighting monsters, it would be a little difficult this time. She would be inevitably ballooning soon and she wanted to maintain a thin frame after giving birth.

Speaking of thin, the walls in the room seemed to continuously dance as the party on the other side continued on.

Although laughter and smiles adorned many of the guests' faces, locking herself in the bathroom had been Blossom's life for the past thirty minutes since she stepped foot into the large house. The stench of body odour and alcohol had assaulted her the very second she walked in through the doors and upon finding herself a vacant room, she happily took the chance.

A sudden knock on the bathroom door snapped her out of her thoughts. Slowly opening the door, she found a very drunken girl running frantically towards the toilet.

Loud music, large crowds, and a strong scent of beer welcomed her back to reality.

She hadn't intended to go to the party, but Bubbles wouldn't allow her to protest. Blossom preferred amusement parks, the mall, the movies, or even the library. She didn't enjoy the loud sounds, the sweat covered bodies, and the drama that was evident at late night parties.

"It's the annual end of the year-slash-Christmas party," Bubbles had announced that morning, showing the text message to Blossom. "We should go! It'll take your mind off of things!"

Blossom just shook her head; parties weren't her thing, "How many parties have I ever gone to in my life? I'm not going to start now."

"Blossom, come on!" she rolled her eyes, "It'll be good for you…"

"How are large quantities of alcohol and second hand smoke going to be good for me?" Blossom had questioned.

"Blossom, this the first time I've ever asked you to come with me to a party. Do this for me, please? Okay, you can do it for yourself too… if you're that desperate to see _you-know-who_ … I hear he might be there. Oh, please, please, please, please, _please?_ "

It's not like Brick was the deciding factor, but after much prodding and pleading, Blossom eventually gave in. Finding the party had been a piece of cake, what with her super hearing and all. She slowly flew down and planted her feet on the ground and could feel the vibrations from the music on the driveway.

It was a large house, the Christmas decorations covering the entire yard, even the large oak tree next to the house.

Blossom would have rather climbed the oak tree, than have to step foot in what she could only describe as little Las Vegas.

"There you are! Tell me you're not drinking!"

Bubbles grabbed Blossom's arm, her cup sloshing some liquid onto her pants as she jostled Blossom away from the centre of the crowd. In the difficult process, Blossom was accidentally groped and stepped on three times.

"Oh, yeah. I'm getting butt naked drunk tonight," Blossom responded, jokingly.

Bubbles laughed, throwing her head back a little, "You are completely to blame if you have a party child; and you'll once again have to come to these parties!"

Blossom rolled her eyes, prying Bubbles off of her arm, "My child will listen to Mozart while finger painting on my bedroom wall."

Bubbles stopped, and in a hushed tone asked, "So, you're really going to keep it?"

"No doubt about it."

"Well, when you get too big to fly, I'll be your personal chauffeur twenty-four-seven... unless I'm sick... or sleepy."

Blossom laughed, and then dragged her sister towards the kitchen. Beer was spilt all over the floor, as cups littered any open surface. A few cookies were laid out on a tray and Blossom happily grabbed one. Taking a bite out of it, she let the chocolate assault her taste buds.

"You really don't have to do all that stuff, Bubs…"

"Well, if our dear boy Brick won't grow any balls…"

"I assure you, if he didn't have any to begin with, I wouldn't be in this predicament."

Bubbles slapped her arm, "You know what I'm talking about! And I was going to say that, if daddy can't help… substitute dad is here. In a girl form…"

"As much as I love you, I don't think I'm ready to commit to an incestuous lesbian relationship." Blossom and Bubbles shared a laugh.

"Doth mine ears deceive me?"

Just then, Boomer appeared, in—no surprise—a black shirt and jeans. He slung an arm around Bubbles' shoulders, and planted a kiss on her forehead. He then turned his attention towards Blossom, "What's this about a… relationship you two are producing? Please tell me you're not cheating on me!"

Bubbles nudged his ribs, "No, don't worry. I'm just proclaiming my undying sistership to Bloss. We're best friends forever… so get used to it."

Boomer smirked, "I think I accepted that fact a while ago. But, speaking of best friends…if you haven't already noticed Blossom, your boyfriend's in the other room…"

Blossom looked up at Boomer and smiled politely, "Yeah, I saw him, but he was having so much fun I didn't want to bother him."

She slowly ran a hand through her hair and forced a smile. She had literally collided with Brick an while ago, and the sudden contact had sent shivers up and down her spine. She knew if the baby was at the stage where he or she had legs, it would have been kicking violently from the butterflies in her stomach. Brick on his part, had just looked down at her, his eyes landing on her stomach, and then quickly pushed past her, mumbling a quick 'bye' as he disappeared through the crowd. She had simply shook her head and rolled her eyes at his retreating figure.

"He's pretty wasted."

The voice startled Blossom, and whirling her head around, she came face to face with Princess; the tall ginger who was neither a bitch nor a saint. She was simply daddy's little girl who wanted what she wanted—and got it.

Of course, Brick was on her list—her _to do_ list to be precise—but somehow, Princess had never been able to check him off. Which is why, even if she wasn't a complete witch, Princess always found a way to irk Blossom. Grabbing a cup of juice on the counter, Blossom took a sip, turning her attention to a distant point on the wall.

Blossom then turned her attention towards the living room. A loud laughter boomed from a familiar voice and she just knew he was drunk. Before she could make any sudden movements, Princess gripped her hand and smiled, "They're all pretty wasted. I wouldn't go in there if I were you… dealing with a ton of drunk guys isn't an obligation at my parties."

"It's fine. I've seen him drunk before, he's come to my house for my famous remedies of black coffee and salt and vinegar chips."

Princess slowly smiled, then quirking her lips upward, she silently whispered in a tone only audible to Blossom ears, "Would _sex_ happen to be one of those remedies?"

Taking a second to reply, Blossom just shook her head, "Usually, he's too tired when he's drunk, so I don't really push him for that prescription."

Princess' eyes widened, taken aback by the blunt comment. Regaining her composure, the tall ginger let out a hearty laugh. Bubbles exchanged a look with Blossom; the latter just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I hope you guys are enjoying the party," Princess cheerily stated as she smiled brightly. Even during winter she had on a very short, red Mrs. Claus dress. If the real Mrs. Claus had worn that, dear old Santa might have had a heart attack, then where would Christmas go? Blossom silently laughed at the thought.

"You guys should definitely try some of the desserts, Daddy imported them from Belgium! Can you just talk about chocolate heaven! Thankfully, I never put on weight…so I indulge as often as possible."

Bubbles smiled, "I'll be sure to try some. Chocolate is a girl's best friend."

Blossom playfully glared at her sister, "And I thought I was your best friend!"

Bubbles burst out laughing, and the contagious sound had placed a smile upon Boomer's lips. He slowly engulfed her in a hug.

"Now, if you don't mind, Blossom, come with me. Leave these two love birds alone… we need to have a talk."

Before Blossom could fully comprehend the situation, her wrist was placed within Princess' grasp and she was slowly being dragged through the crowd. Whatever this 'talk' was, deep down Blossom knew in other words it was an interrogation.

"Princess…"

Even as she continued to push through the crowds, Blossom glanced back at Bubbles whose eyes glistened with a sisterly protectiveness. Blossom simply smiled, mouthed an 'it's okay' and let Princess pull her into the next room. Princess' grip on Blossom's wrist was so tight that Blossom had to wonder if the blood was still flowing to her fingers. Passing through the thick crowds, and the various rooms, she found herself secluded in a large study. Shelves of books filled the sides of the room as large arm chairs were nestled near an empty fireplace.

It was big, much too big for her liking.

Princess released her hand.

"Spill."

The word resonated through the room.

"Spill what? My drink on the floor? I think grape juice stains… so that isn't really a smart idea…"

"Oh, cut the crap… you and Brick. Spill."

Blossom laughed, covering her mouth with her free hand. She smirked a little, then walked towards a shelf—briskly looking through the various titles.

"What's there to spill? He's busy, I'm busy… we're dating. End of story."

"That's not what I heard… the dear boy is practically wobbling in that living room, and superhero girlfriend isn't by his side? Something's off… I'm not dumb, you know."

Blossom turned to look at Princess, who was now tapping her high heeled foot incessantly on the ground, as she moved her index finger back and forth in the air—in a taunting fashion.

"As much as you'd enjoy the thought of Brick and I breaking up, it hasn't happened…"

" _Yet_. It hasn't happened _yet_ …" A sly expression danced across Princess' face. Her eyes became slits, as she slowly fell back into one of the chairs. The smirk slowly formed on her lips.

"Princess, get over the fact that he won't date you!"

Princess laughed. "I don't want him to date me. Gosh no, commitment sucks. Boys just leave you in the end… of course, you'd know about that right?"

"Well, unless you're counting the time in second grade when Harry Pitt gave Buttercup and Bubbles Valentine's Day cards and didn't give me one... otherwise, _nope_." Blossom placed a finger on her chin as she pretended to take a stroll down memory lane.

"You haven't talked for almost a week, have you?"

"Just because we're not talking you assume we're going to split?"

"Because, I know for a fact this is the first phase in a break up," Princess explained, as she sat upright in the seat. She crossed her legs.

"It's called a speed bump. It's something couples work through and get over…"

"A speed bump… or a _different_ type of bump?"

Blossom looked up, locking eyes with the redhead sitting in the chair. Her eyes were filled with curiosity with a hint of mischief. Blossom grabbed a nearby book from the shelf. Without checking the title, she slowly flipped through a few pages.

"For your information, Blossom Virginia Utonium, I know about your little secret… clearly, where's the _virgin_ in Virginia?" Princess smirked, as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger.

Cocking her head a little to the side, Blossom exhaled, and then slammed the book shut, "In the first six letters."

 **~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

 **Please review my loveliesssss :)**

 **~Shiloh**


	4. Baby steps, Brick

_**WAZZZUPPPPP!**_

* * *

 **-FOUR-**

* * *

…

When she woke up from her nap that day, Blossom was greeted with silence and darkness. Her clock told her it was nine, in big red numbers.

 _"The Professor's at a meeting._

 _Buttercup's spending the night at Ace's._

 _Boomer and I are going to an art show._

 _There's food on the counter. Eat it._

 _-Bubbles."_

Blossom read the note that was stuck to her lamp.

As usual, she was home alone.

Not that she was complaining. The Professor was always busy, and he had almost spent an entire summer down in his lab one time. But of course, he always made an effort to spend time with the girls.

Blossom never blamed her sisters for preoccupying themselves with their own friends and living their own lives. They had spent their entire childhoods saving the city. They too deserved to let loose from time to time and just be teenagers. Although, Blossom often disapproved of her sisters' choices- especially Buttercup's. The image of Buttercup and Ace being intimate wasn't a pretty sight. She wanted to gag. And she did.

Running towards her own bathroom she felt the burning sensation rise from her throat. Why did they call it morning sickness? It happened at any time. She couldn't wait until this phase of pregnancy ended.

Sighing, she flushed the toilet and went towards the sink to brush her teeth. The taste was difficult to erase, even after three gargles of mouthwash and with that in mind she decided maybe she'd eat something to replace the taste.

Being home alone wasn't always a bad thing. She could eat whatever she wanted. She always remembered the times she'd just sit at home and eat junk food for dinner. Sometimes, chips and cookies beat Bubbles' famous cooking.

This 'alone' time as she liked to call it began when the girls hit the age of thirteen. Of course, the girls still spent more time at home; but, even then Blossom still found herself home alone more times than once. At the age of fifteen, Buttercup tended to leave the house to do God knows what. Blossom and Buttercup were complete opposites. Buttercup was the partier, always getting into trouble and Blossom was the quiet one that enjoyed reading and excelling in school. Now Buttercup was in the third year of her stable relationship and Blossom was seventeen and pregnant. Oh how the tables turned.

And speaking of tables, there sat the lasagne Bubbles had set aside for her on a place mat. Hating that the house was too dark, she turned the television on flipping through the channels until she landed on a romantic comedy. The light from the screen illuminated some of the shadows in the room. The smell of lasagne wafted into her nose and her stomach grumbled.

"Okay, baby, Italian food for tonight," she delightfully said as she gently patted her stomach and searched for a fork. Bubbles' homemade lasagna was the best, and she couldn't wait to dig in.

Just then, a knock sounded from the front door. Turning her head towards the microwave the clock read nine-thirty. Gulping, she slowly picked up the fork and crept towards the door. She was home alone, the neighbours were out of town, and she didn't really know what effect her powers would have on her pregnancy if she used them. So if she died…would that be considered a double murder? Then again… it seemed easier to have a coroner announce that she was pregnant rather than herself…

In the few horror movies that she had watched, this would have probably been the moment when the dark, foreshadowing music played. Cue the lightning… Thank God there wasn't any. In those movies the idiots that died always went towards the source of the sound. If she was smart she probably wouldn't have gone towards the door at all…she would have feigned sleep or that no one was home.

Blossom was partially glad that this wasn't a horror movie.

Slowly reaching for the door knob, she looked through the peephole to get a glimpse of whoever was outside. Her heart skipped a beat. Jolting the door open, a strong breeze entered the house, blowing her bathrobe open slightly. She gulped.

"I'm glad that that wasn't a knife in your hand, but seriously, did you intend to gouge your eye out?" He chuckled nervously.

The fork dropped to the ground. Ignoring the sound of the metal hitting the ground, Blossom just stared up at the figure that loomed above her.

His red eyes were filled with nervousness and his copper hair fell gently into his eyes. Out of habit, she gently reached out to touch his face. Instead, as she neared his cheeks, she whacked him… the sound of the contact resonating in the air.

"I probably deserved that," he grumbled, trying to soothe the pink mark that coloured his cheek.

She pouted, "Yes, you definitely did! You want to know why? Because if you called earlier and told me you were coming, I could have asked you to go out and get me some snacks… and ice cream!"

Silence.

Brick stared down at her, and covering his eyes with one hand, started to shudder. Soon, his laughter erupted through the entire house and Blossom was left standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Once again, you don't surprise me."

She smiled, "Brick,I don't exactly change overnight."

"I'm glad you didn't… so, do you mind if I come in now? It's cold out here…"

She stepped aside to let him in and he quickly rushed into the house, soaking up the warmth. Leading him to the couch, Blossom plopped onto the cushions, muting the sound coming from the television. Silence quickly filled the room.

"Sorry," he muttered, "about the… party. I was pretty wasted…I just…didn't want to think about it, really."

She nodded in response, "It's okay. I mean, I'm the one who ran to the park in the middle of winter. People do what they have to do."

A silence blanketed the both of them. Blossom fidgeted with her fingers. She stared at the screen, watching as the two main actors talked about something over dinner. They seemed happy…and they definitely didn't look as if anything awkward was happening between them. Blossom exhaled sharply.

Things were never awkward between them… _ever_. Not when she accidentally saw him come out of the shower naked when she came over for a surprise visit. Not when he stole a kiss from her on her birthday. Not even when they first had sex. So why was it starting now?

"Look," he began, "I need advice."

Blossom nodded. It had been a while since Brick ran to her for advice. When they became friends, he always came to her with his questions, mostly focusing on the female population. When should I kiss her? Will she give me signs? What's a present that screams how much I care for her? Am I being too clingy?

Back then, she was always his confidant. Ever since they started dating though, he tended to ask other people for help, mostly Bubbles. He couldn't exactly go up to Blossom and ask her for advice on what signs she was giving off and on what present he should get her for Christmas. It just didn't work like that. That's why…Blossom wondered what he honestly had to ask of her, at this moment.

Brick spoke up suddenly, "See, I have this friend who has a girlfriend and she's probably the best thing that has ever come into his life. She's different, unique, outgoing…yet quiet all at once. She's not much of a drinker and she doesn't really care about all that girly stuff. My friend likes that. But see, my friend really messed up. She's pregnant right now, and he really wishes he could take it back…because he thinks that he's hurting her and to make it worse he avoided her for an entire week. Then last night he drank a little too much and got completely wasted. All he wants to do is say sorry. For everything...but how should he do that?"

The words filled her thoughts quickly and she hesitated a little, not really knowing how to respond. The couple on screen were laughing and smiling brightly, the girl beaming as the male fed her some of his spaghetti. It was then she realized she hadn't really gotten a chance to eat.

Ten seconds passed before she spoke up, "He shouldn't have to say sorry to begin with. Because I'm sure his girlfriend doesn't need an apology."

It seemed like a childish way to respond to each other, but Blossom kept up the pretense. For some reason it helped. Obviously she knew what friend he was talking about and she knew who his friend's girlfriend was. For some reason it just seemed easier to respond this way. She stared at the screen, the couple was now walking down a beach with the moon high and full.

He looked at her for a while, "What if he really messed up?"

She smiled, "His girlfriend probably thinks he didn't mess up at all. If he says that, she'll probably think he regrets it and then that'll just make her sad. But really, this isn't just his fault, it takes two. Besides, she could have decided to get an abortion but she really didn't want to. He shouldn't be apologizing at all, period."

"What if my friend just really wishes that this wasn't happening and he felt guilty about it?"

"Your friend needs to breathe, because I'm sure his girlfriend was a little worried at first. I'm sure she didn't expect him to be jumping up for joy, screaming from the mountain tops that he was going to be a father and wanted everyone to know."

"What if he wants to apologize for being dumb because while he was drunk he accidentally confided in one of his friends that his girlfriend was pregnant?"

A commercial came on.

She sat there for a second then slowly reached for his hand, gently caressing the back of his hand with her thumb, "I'm sure his girlfriend won't mind. It'll be evident sooner or later. Besides, his girlfriend told me that Princess knows all about it too, so she's not really surprised if the secret gets out."

"He wants to know if she told her dad."

"No, she hasn't."

"He hasn't told his parents either. He wants to know when he should."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Those two should talk about it, some other time. Right now, they should just focus on themselves and what they're going to do about themselves being parents…but I think your friend should also know that, he doesn't have to stick around for her. She doesn't want him around if it's only out of pity."

He looked shocked, his eyes widening in surprise, "He wouldn't leave her! He loves her too much to do that!"

The sentence made Blossom freeze in her spot. Her eyes widened a little and her lips opened slightly. Brick noted the shock in her face and a blush crept across his face. The friend had just admitted that he loved his girlfriend. The game was done. The movie was forgotten.

"You've never said that before…" she mumbled underneath her breath.

"I…I know…but I really mean it," he said, turning to look into her eyes again to prove it was the truth. Looking into his eyes, Blossom knew it was. Maybe they never said it during their first time, or the consecutive times after, but she never really needed him to say it. She wasn't that type of girl...but now as he finally said the words most girls would die to hear, she sat frozen.

"I mean, I didn't expect you to say it. I don't need to have those confessions like everyone else, but..." she smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I know it's sudden. I should have said it before, but it's been over a year and I honestly do."

Blossom rested her head against his chest as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Bloss?" he asked, pulling her closer into him.

"I'm sure. I'm keeping him...or her...no abortion, no adoption."

"So, I'm guessing we have to tell our parents, buy some clothes, and I guess a crib? And diapers."

"Baby steps, Brick. Baby steps."

"Ironic, huh? This is going to be a long nine months, isn't it?" he asked again, gently stroking his fingers through her hair.

"Actually, seven. Only seven," she stated.

"Did you go to the doctors, yet?"

"I did a couple days ago."

"What'd they say?"

Blossom reminisced about the doctor's visit. Of course it wasn't a complete rarity to see a teenager in that place. It was a well known fact teenagers did it like rabbits and got themselves into certain situations. What was a rarity was to meet a girl -a powerpuff girl, no less- that said she was completely content with being pregnant and just wanted a few tips and pamphlets to assist her on the way.

Of course the doctor wanted to make sure the girl was indeed pregnant, but even without the necessary testing Blossom knew. In all honesty, she just wanted to avoid having blood drawn from her. She hated needles. She _really_ hated needles. But, in the end, two vials of blood were filled.

A phone call yesterday confirmed she was indeed pregnant.

"She was shocked I wanted to keep it, and told me that it would be a challenge because I was only seventeen."

"I thought doctors were supposed to reassure their patients?"

"She did reassure me, she gave me the pamphlets didn't she?"

"I guess so…"

"And besides, I told her I like challenges. I _did_ beat a certain ruff in a race around the city." she beamed.

Blossom smiled and Brick smirked as they both remembered the stupid competition they had a few years ago.

"I'm kind of hungry. I didn't really get to eat yet. Want some lasagne?"

He nodded and the two got up and walked towards the kitchen table. She grabbed two more forks, reminding herself to pick the forgotten one off the floor later. Handing him the fork, they both sad down beside each other and dug into the dish.

"She told me to eat properly though and avoid lifting too much stuff."

Brick nodded, "Looks like someone will have to learn to cook. I'll never forget how you food poisoned me!"

"Hey!" she retorted, "I made those cookies 'cause you were sick. Appreciate the effort I put in."

"With that said, I'll be doing the cooking. Or your sisters. Just…don't cook for yourself."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed heartily. It was a know fact even Butch could cook better than her. _Butch!_

"So, are you going to be hormonal too? Or is that an urban pregnancy myth?"

"Fact. Not a myth."

"If it's anything like PMS, these next few months are going to be…"

Blossom shot him a look, and he quickly uttered, "... awesome." She laughed.

"Hormones are good or bad…I'd either be a complete bitch…or well…it could go the other way…"

"You're pregnant already," he said stoically.

"Oh, ruin my fun," she huffed, teasingly.

"Trust me, I'd like to have just as much fun as you…but right now…fun got us into this mess."

"Well…we're already in…might as well…"

"Blossom," he said, looking her over with slight awe.

"I can't get pregnant twice at once!" she said matter-of-factly. He shook his head.

"Fine, but you can't stop me from doing this at least," and she kissed him, then quickly pulled away, "Oh, do tell your friend that if he does still feel like apologizing, his girlfriend forgives him…and also, she wants to know if he'd like to go out with her this Friday because she misses him a lot."

Brick smiled and kissed her again. "I'm glad to inform you my friend said he'd love to. And that he missed her too."

 **~End Of Chapter~**

* * *

 **Kind of content with ending the story here tbh. They're back together, they're keeping the baby. And they're happy.**

 **Lemme know what you think, but for now, consider this a completed short story.**

 **I had so much fun writing this and I hope you had as much fun reading it too.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **~Shiloh.**


End file.
